Megaman Tempo - Virtual Invasion
Megaman Tempo - Virtual Invasion is a spin-off of the Megaman Tempo series created by Dreams Inc. Story The story takes place sometime during the middle of the series. Tempo and the NeoHunters are doing their job as normal until one day Tempo receives a notification for a "special mission", Tempo is confused but still decides to follow the instructions and ends up in the middle of the desert where he's ambushed by a group of robots. Tempo defeats most of them but right when he's about to fight the last one, he mysteriously starts malfunctioning, though Tempo ignores it and goes back to main headquarters, where he is told that many digital devices have been malfunctioning. Tempo shrugs it off as a minor problem before noticing explosions in the middle of the city, when he goes to check he finds that the cause of the explosions comes from a group of AI that has been spreading a virus that's been making both electronics and robots malfunction. The AI had just finished attacking a factory where they had stolen robot bodies so that they could "take their invasion to a whole new level". Tempo tries fighting them but they escape, forcing Tempo to go back to the NeoHunter headquarters. Tempo goes back to the NeoHunter headquartes and finds out that they've managed to locate the 8 AIs, who have split up with their own individual armies to conquer separate areas, and send Tempo off to fight them. At this point the game splits up and allows you to choose which AI you want to take on in the order you want. Gameplay The gameplay is highly inspired by games such as Metal Gear Rinsing: Revengeance. The game resembles that of a Hack-N'-Slash game, with the camera positioned behind the character as they fight hordes of enemies in a beat-em-up style, and like many other Hack-N-Slash games, there are many combos the player can perform to defeat enemies. However, the player also has a number of projectile attacks he can use, and projectile attacks can be combined with meelee attacks to create even more powerful combinations. A core mechanic in the game ported over from Megaman and Megaman X is the ability to choose a boss and tackle through their stages, though in this game, the bosses don't get specific stages, but entire "Chapters" about their invasions, these Chapters have 4 stages in them and tell their own little story of Tempo trying to take them down. However, just like in the original games, these Chapters can be played in whatever order the player wants, and each one has their own little save files of sorts so that a player can stop midway through and play another (if they feel like doing so). Another core mechanic of the original Megaman games was obtaining abilities from the bosses. This mechanic has been ported over to this game in the form of "Skills", whenever you beat a boss you don't get just a single weapon, but rather an entire moveset (for example, beating a fire boss will get you a moveset about fire abilities). These movesets have their own meelee and projectile attacks which just add to the expansive combo system of the game. Characters Playable Characters This game follows the tradition of the original Megaman Tempo series by having 3 playable characters, one of them being a hidden character. Allies/NPC AIs Category:2nd Unofficial Swap Day Category:Megaman Tempo